


Booyah Achieved, Yet Again

by logans_girl2001



Series: Booyah Achieved [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Ronon decides he’s done sharing Rodney.





	Booyah Achieved, Yet Again

I'm not sure how long I've been in the lab when I sense, more than hear, someone enter the room. Seeing as I'm extremely busy I chose to ignore whoever it is. But, of course, this particular person refuses to let me ignore them.

"I've been waiting for you." Ronon's voice is tinged with annoyance so I know I still have some room to maneuver before he gets truly angry.

"Your point?" The sound he makes is wholly John. "You do know you're sounding more and more like Sheppard every day, right?"

"Two hours, McKay." His simple statement has my head snapping up.

Turning slowly on my stool I meet his eyes. "I forgot, Ronon. I'm sorry."

"At least tell me the reason was extremely important."

I drop my gaze to the floor. "I can't. I just got caught up chasing a missing integer."

He nods. "I see." And he does. Only what he 'sees' isn't accurate. He turns to exit the room but not before I see the hurt in his eyes. Today meant a lot to him and I had promised after the last six times I failed to show up that this time would be different.

"Wait! Ronon!" I jump off the stool and chase after him. "Tell me how I can make this up to you."

He stops so suddenly that I plow into his back and if he wasn't so solid we would have both crashed to the ground.

He turns to face me, gripping my shoulders. "Come with me now. Don't even grab your laptop. Just come with me."

I open my mouth to argue but the look in his eyes has me agreeing instead. "Yeah, okay."

He gives me a small smile and leans down to press his lips to mine. I go up on my toes in order to deepen the kiss but he pulls back. "Soon." And with a wink, he spins on his heel and begins walking away.

I have to jog to catch up but once I do he slows his pace to make it easier on my shorter legs.

"So, where are we going?" He flicks me a look. "What? You didn't say I couldn't ask, just that I had to leave my laptop behind. Which, just so you know, will make people worry because I _never_ leave it behind."

He stops walking. "You can't even do this one little thing for me, can you?"

"No. That's not it, I swear! It's just that-" He's standing there with a look on his face that dries the words up in my throat. "You're right." I put my hands up, palms out. "I'm sorry." Ronon's always trying to get me to stop focusing so much on what others think. But after a lifetime spent trying to avoid getting hurt by pretending it doesn't matter, even when it really does, it's difficult. "Please lead on."

With a smirk that I've learned usually means I'll have difficulty sitting and walking for a few days gracing his face, he continues leading me away from my lab. I give one last look back over my shoulder before I hurry to catch up.

Over the years my three boyfriends have each 'claimed' a pier as 'their' pier with the understanding that the only time you go to one of the other piers is if that person invites you. For John it's the east pier, Evan has the west pier, and Ronon, the north pier. I _could_ take the south pier but I don't really invite my boyfriends on romantic rendezvous.

When we arrive at the north pier I see that Ronon has gone full on romantic picnic complete with bottle of chilled wine.

"You do know that none of this is me, right?" I settle on the blanket with my legs crossed and begin poking around in the basket.

"Yeah but this is a special occasion."

I look up from the basket to where he's sitting across from me. "I know. Again, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I know how you get when you're doing math." He leans forward and kisses me. "I love you anyway."

Even though he has said it before, he doesn't say it often and so it makes my heart skip a beat whenever he does. Neither John nor Evan have ever said it to me but I've heard them whisper it to each other when they thought Ronon and I were asleep.

"I love you, too." I kiss him again, then go back to digging through the food.

He chuckles. "Always so hungry, my love."

"Low blood sugar." I finally begin pulling the food out and putting it on plates. "All my favorite foods." And that's when the suspicious part of my brain kicks in and insists this means he's breaking things off. "Do John and Evan know?"

"Not yet. I felt you deserved to know first."

My appetite gone, I sit back and lick my fingers. "I see. So you want me gone before you have good-bye sex with them." I nod my head. "I totally get it."

"What are you talking about, McKay? I _just_ told you that I love you. Why would I do that if I was breaking up with you?"

"How the hell should I know!? You have all my favorite foods when most of them are items you don't really like."

"And yet I eat them because you like them." He gets up and begins pacing an angry circle. "Seriously, McKay? I love you more than I ever loved Melea."

His confession gives me pause and has me standing and stepping into his path. "You do?"

He takes and releases a deep breath. "Yeah. Over the past year or so that we've been sleeping together you've asked me several times if I seduced you to get to Sheppard. I've always told you the truth." I nod to show I'm listening. "I planned to seduce you in order to get to Sheppard but once we were alone on that planet-" He shrugs. "Something about your response made me change my reasoning. It became more about proving to you that you're extremely desirable and less about getting to fuck Sheppard."

I have never seen the man this talkative. But if it gets us to wherever it is he feels we need to be, then I'm going to stand here and let him talk.

"Sometime after that first night we spent together I realized I was in love with you. And that I never felt even a fraction of this for Melea. I've only tolerated Sheppard and Lorne in our bed because of you. But not anymore."

We stand there for several seconds, staring at each other until I realize that he's said his piece and I'm supposed to figure out what he means from that. "Oh, uh." I turn and pace away from him, my mind whirling as I try and decipher his meaning. "So, you…want…it to just…be…us?" I turn back to face him, waving my hand back and forth between us.

"Yeah." He looks so terrified.

"And you think I'll say no?"

"Well, Sheppard and Lorne _did_ fight over you."

"Yeah, but, as you point out _often_ , they treat me as the woman between them."

He squints at me and tilts his head to the side. "So you agree it should just be the two of us?"

"What I'm saying is that if you had suggested I break up with them back when we first got together I'd have done so in a heartbeat." I walk over to him and pull his head down so I can say this next part against his lips. "I fell in love with you on that planet, ya big lug."

He laughs before sealing his mouth to mine and forcing all thought from my brain.


End file.
